


Empire

by AwkAnxJennifer



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer
Summary: This is an RPF of MewGulf at Mew's "Nan Na" press conference. I'm writing this a few days beforehand with my fluffy guess about what could happen. I hope you enjoy it, whether you're reading this before November 19th and wondering what will happen, or you're reading this after the 19th to see how many things I guessed, or if I got everything wrong.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Empire

Normally, the hairstylists and makeup artists sat Mew and Gulf on opposite sides of the room because they needed plenty of space to spread out their tools while they prepped the guys for events. 

Today, though, as they prepared for Mew’s “Nan Na” press conference, Mew insisted their chairs be right next to each other. He generally didn’t want to make anybody’s job harder, but tonight, he needed Gulf by his side to calm his nerves. While Mew thrived on catering to everybody around him when possible, every once in a while he needed to be selfish.

Mew and Gulf held hands while people flitted around them and tried to work with less room than they were used to. 

During a moment when nobody was touching his face or hair, Mew turned to look at Gulf. “Are you nervous about tonight,  _ tua-aeng _ ?”

Gulf flipped his head toward Mew and squeezed his eyebrows together, which caused his hairstylist to grumble. “Why would I be nervous, Boo? It’s your press conference, not mine.”

Mew squeezed his hand and smiled. “Yes, it’s my press conference, but we’re about to reveal so much tonight. Everything we’ve spent most of this year building - we’re finally sharing a lot of it with our fans and the world.” He sucked in a breath before continuing.

“While I think we’ve protected ourselves against backlash as well as we can - this is still quite a risk. Everything could blow up in our faces in unpredictable ways. You don’t know what it’s like for it feel like the whole world is against you.”

Shifting his hand so their fingers were intertwined, Gulf said, “I understand why you’re nervous. It is a little scary. I’ve seen how stupidly homophobic the industry can be. But don’t you know?” Gulf’s eyes were soft as he smiled at Mew.

Mew raised one eyebrow. “Know what?”

With a grin, Gulf said, “That I’ve been dying to tell the world that you’re mine for so long now. It kills me a little inside every time one of us has to claim to be single. And if I have to say or hear you say we’re ‘ _ PhiNong _ who love each other’ one more time, I think I might scream.” 

It wasn’t the first time Gulf had told Mew he wanted to take their relationship public. It wasn’t even the first time they had discussed this topic in front of anybody who was sworn to silence. That included their hairstylists and makeup artists, who didn’t even flinch at what should have been a shocking revelation while they finished getting the men ready. 

In fact, it was something they had argued about off and on for months. While Mew also wanted to claim Gulf as his, despite having said in the past he wouldn’t announce it if he was in a relationship, he understood that doing so could ruin their careers. He had to keep reassuring Gulf that everything would be best if they spent more time building up an untouchable empire before exposing themselves. 

Mew would often say, “Whether or not the whole world knows you’re my  _ faen _ , I love you with all my heart, and nobody - not another actor, not a fan, not anybody - will ever change my love for you or come in between us.” That would usually hold Gulf over for a while - at least until fans tried to flirt with one of them again.

Gulf continued. “I don’t care about the risks. I want the whole world to know that you’re mine and that I will love you with all my heart forever.” He released Mew’s hand to wipe the tears from Mew’s eyes. With a giggle and a wink, Gulf said, “Why are you crying?”

Mew laughed. “I love you too. And I know how long you’ve wanted to tell the world about us. You almost spilled the beans during ‘Woody Live.’ I can’t help but worry about our careers, though. There’s so much riding on tonight. Even though all of our current sponsors and clients know what we’re about to announce, we could seriously harm our chances of getting future work…”

Ignoring the grumbles of his makeup artist, Gulf turned to Mew and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him close. “As long as we have each other,” he whispered, “Nothing else matters. You can become a professor. I can get a job as a sports announcer or an editor or something. We have our degrees to fall back on, not to mention our families’ support. Tonight...Let’s just celebrate the empire we’ve created. I have full faith that everything we’ve built will only continue to grow stronger.”

Gulf shifted his hand to Mew’s face, ignoring the groans of the makeup artist who had just applied highlighter to Mew’s sharp cheekbones. “The only thing that matters,  _ Khun Phi _ , is how much we love each other. Just enjoy tonight. I know I will.” With a sideways glance at the makeup artists, Gulf closed the distance between himself and Mew and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Mew sat up and smiled as he tried to blink away the fresh tears filling up his eyes. Gulf rarely said so much at once, but when he did...he spoke volumes. Mew reached for Gulf’s hand again, and they sat in a comfortable quiet while the makeup artists and hairstylists continued to flit around them.

* * *

As Mew stood backstage and listened to Mild and Pharaoh banter and warm up the crowd, he fidgeted. He rarely got this nervous before events, but his and Gulf’s futures both depended on tonight going well. Despite Gulf’s ideas that love was the only thing that mattered, Mew wanted a successful acting and singing career almost as much as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gulf - almost.

He was glad Mild and Pharaoh had both been available and agreed to MC his press conference. The presence of his friends helped lessen Mew’s nerves since he didn’t have to worry about an MC who was obnoxious or intrusive on what would be one of the most important nights of his and Gulf’s lives. 

Mew could tell by the shift in their banter that they were preparing to announce him. He took a deep breath and bounced on his toes a couple of times. When he heard Mild say his name, he plastered a smile on his face and strode onto the stage.

“ _ Sawadee krub _ ,” Mew said as he  _ waiied _ toward Mild and Pharaoh, then the audience. “I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Not only am I excited for you all to hear ‘Nan Na,’ but I have some other big announcements that I hope you will all like.”

The cheers of the fans were deafening, and Mew couldn’t help but smile. 

“I know you guys have seen this already, but let’s watch the teaser for ‘Nan Na’ one more time; what do you say?” The screams of the fans almost covered the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

Once the teaser ended, Mew said, “So, are you guys ready to see the whole MV now?” More cheers. “Well, you’re going to have to wait a while longer,” he said with a laugh. 

“I know you guys have already seen a little bit about it on Twitter, but I wanted to officially confirm that I will be playing the role of a villain in the upcoming Channel 7 lakorn, ‘Overnight Husband,’ which will star Euro and Pinkploy.”

As expected, Mild and Pharaoh acted like this was not only surprising news, but the best thing they had ever heard. They whipped up the crowd into an even further frenzy with their antics. 

“While you’re waiting to hear ‘Nan Na’ for the first time, who wants to hear ‘Season of You’ again?” Somehow, the screams got even louder, and Mew made a mental note to ask for headache medicine when he went backstage for his first costume change.

A surprising number of fans had brought their glow sticks from the MSS showcase, and the crowd lit up with yellow spots like stars in the sky. Mew let the fans do some of the singing, allowing him to give his voice a bit of a break while the audience enjoyed themselves. 

Mild and Pharaoh hyped up Mew once he was done singing, then he excused himself to go backstage for water, a costume change, a hair and makeup touch-up, headache medicine, and a much-needed hug from Gulf. He was so tense from nerves that it was exhausting, and he needed the recharge that he got from Gulf’s touch.

He clung to Gulf longer than he should have considering how short his costume change time was. Luckily, he knew that Mild and Pharaoh could improvise if Mew was a minute late for his next cue. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty as he thought about the first big bomb he was about to drop on his fans and the press.

Once he finally tore himself from Gulf’s embrace, Mew quickly changed into his next outfit, then sat and lightly grasped Gulf’s wrist as his hair and makeup were touched up. “Have you been on Twitter?” 

Gulf chuckled. “Phi, you haven’t done or said anything to get the fans riled up yet.” Mew rolled his eyes, and Gulf said, “Of course they’re all wondering why nobody has seen me. As usual, people are freaking out that I’m either late or not coming. Otherwise, though, everybody seems really excited about tonight. You’re already trending number one in Thailand and number five worldwide!”

Relaxing into his chair for a moment, Mew took a minute to appreciate that nobody was grumbling about how long it was taking to release the MV.

After one last sip of water and another hug from Gulf, Mew trotted back to the stage. 

He bantered with Mild and Pharaoh for a while, then readied himself for the first really big announcement of the evening. 

“As I mentioned a couple of weeks ago, I have secured foreign capital for a new project. Let me introduce the man who is helping one of my dreams come true!” As Mew announced the name of the Chinese businessman who had approached him with a deal he couldn’t refuse, Mew watched the round man waddle across the stage.

The audience went crazy without even really knowing what they were cheering for yet. His mewlions and waanjai only knew that somebody was helping fund his dreams, and that was enough for them. 

The businessman cleared his throat and fiddled with his microphone before saying, “Thank you, Mew, for your kind introduction. I want to start off by saying that your breakup scene in episode 11 of ‘TharnType’ struck me in a way that few other series or movies ever have. Your pain was so raw and visceral that I felt your pain as if it were my own.”

Mew thought he could see tears in the man’s eyes, but he figured it was just a trick of the lights.

“Over the last year or so, I have seen how you have grown your career and branched into so many different parts of the entertainment industry. You’ve been fearless about pursuing your goals, and when I heard that you wanted to produce a series, I knew I had to help you achieve that sooner than later.”

An excited murmur swept across the crowd. Some fans were screaming, while others held their breaths while awaiting the official announcement. 

The man paused and smiled before proclaiming, “I’m thrilled to announce that I am going to sponsor a series that will be produced by and starring Mew.” 

The cheers of the fans were deafening. Mew could only imagine what it would sound like when he was performing concerts in front of thousands more people than even this. 

Mew took over speaking. “Yes, I am so happy to announce that I will be producing a comedy series. It’s set to start filming in a few months, and hopefully it will start to air around this time next year. Would you guys like to know who will be starring in the series with me?”

He knew they already suspected the truth since he had recently announced that if he produced a series, he would make a comedy and have Gulf star in it - with Mew in the other leading role, of course. Still, he drew out the crowd’s anticipation a little longer.

Just the thought of the man he loved made his heart stutter, even after they had been together for nearly a year already. Mew gestured toward stage right and said, “Everybody give a big welcome to my co-star!”

He couldn’t help but grin as Gulf strolled onto the stage with a smile and a wave. In the short amount of time since Mew had come back on the stage, Gulf had changed from his jeans and sweater into a low-cut red top that Mew was pretty sure was marketed toward women and black leather pants that hugged his ass in a way that made Mew want to drool.

Gulf smirked as he approached. Mew figured Gulf had chosen that outfit on purpose, knowing the effect it would have. It had become sort of a game for Gulf to do anything he could to turn Mew on in front of an audience. Mew was going to enjoy peeling those skin-tight pants off of Gulf later, but for now, he had to focus on work. 

When Gulf reached his side, he scooched right into him and threw his arm around Mew’s shoulders. Mew was still astounded at how much bolder Gulf was becoming with his affection in public.

The sound of the cheering fans dimmed in his mind as Mew slid his arm around Gulf’s waist, where it belonged. Gulf was right, Mew realized. As long as they had each other, none of the rest of this mattered. 

When Mew found himself wordlessly staring at the love of his life, Gulf smirked and picked up his mic to say, “ _ Sawadee krub tukhon _ .” Mew was jolted back to reality when the screams of the fans somehow intensified.

Mew found his voice again. “Everybody welcome Gulf to the stage!” As the cheers started to die down, Mew continued. “That’s right. We’re going to be doing a comedy series based on Tong’s book that sold out so quickly a couple of months ago.” 

The cheering intensified, and Mew hoped the fans were as thrilled that Mew was supporting his fictional brother by buying the rights to his novel as they were by the fact that MewGulf would be starring in another series. 

From the corner of his eye, Mew saw Gulf staring at him with a shy smile and THAT look on his face. Like Mew was the most important thing in the entire world. While Mew felt the same, he had to keep the press conference moving along.

Mew patted Gulf’s side a few times before finding his voice again. “We’ll be holding auditions in a few weeks, and we’ll announce more details of the project soon. For now, let’s all say goodbye to Gulf.”

Gulf smiled and waved, then turned and winked at Mew with the eye that was facing away from the audience before he sauntered off stage.

Realizing he was watching Gulf’s ass stroll away, Mew forced himself to focus on the fans again. “OK everybody,” Mew said over the sound of his pounding heart. “I put all my heart into this song, and I really hope you enjoy it. I now present to you the world premiere of my MV for ‘Nan Na’!”

Mew pointed at the screen behind him, then trotted off stage for another costume change. He supposed the audience was screaming again, but Mew was focused on not tripping over his shaky feet.

When he got backstage, Mew gave Gulf a quick peck on the lips and flapped his twitching hands for a moment before changing into his final outfit of the night. 

As he got his makeup touched up, Mew looked at Gulf. “Are you ready for this?”

Gulf smiled and placed a hand on Mew’s shoulder. “I couldn’t be more ready.”

* * *

Mew walked to the stage alone, but he knew Gulf wouldn’t be far behind him. 

Willing his sweaty palms not to shake, Mew took his mic and said, “So, what does everybody think of the song?”

The noise was deafening. They loved it. Not that Mew was worried about that part. It was what was coming next that scared him to death. It felt like his heart was in his throat, so he swallowed hard. 

“As you could tell by the lyrics,” Mew started before gulping again. “I wrote this song for and about the person I want to stay by my side forever. I’m supposed to say that I wrote this song for all of you, my mewlions and waanjai and everybody else who supports me. And I did have you in mind when I wrote it. I want all of you to stay by my side for a long time.”

The air in the arena felt charged, and he knew most of the fans suspected what he was about to say, and they knew he knew they knew - but he still had to say the words.

“But I really wrote this song for Gulf.” The screams were so loud Mew could swear the stage shook from the vibrations. 

Gulf must have jumped his cue, because it felt like Mew had hardly uttered the words when he felt Gulf’s arms slide around him from behind in a back hug. Gulf rested his head on Mew’s shoulder, and his whisper was barely audible over the crowd. “Thank you,  _ Khun Phi. Rak na krub _ .”

Mew couldn’t help the grin that slid across his face as he turned around to pull Gulf into his arms for a hug before sliding one arm around Gulf’s waist. Gulf wrapped his arm around Mew’s shoulders. When they stood like that, Mew felt that they fit together like puzzle pieces.

He hoped Gulf couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating. Gulf knew that Mew was going to admit that he had written the song for him, and confirm to the waanjai that they were faens, but Gulf didn’t know what was coming next. 

Knowing that Nong Stu would be coming from stage left any moment, Mew did his best to keep Gulf angled the opposite direction. 

Mew lifted his mic to his mouth, and the fans quieted a little to hear what he had to say. “While ‘ _ PhiNong _ who love each other’ isn’t technically a lie, I can confirm that Gulf has been my faen for a while now. You all don’t need to know for how long; some of our lives will remain private. But I can tell you that we are very much in love.” 

His voice caught in his throat and he could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Gulf patted Mew’s shoulder and lifted his own mic. “There are a lot of reasons why we chose to keep this a secret for so long-” Gulf stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Nong Stu tapping on Mew’s shoulder.

Turning his back on Gulf, Mew took something small from Nong Stu and slipped it into his jacket pocket before taking the large bouquet of sunflowers.

Gulf’s face had a million questions running across it, and his mouth gaped when he saw the bouquet. He either forgot or chose not to lift his mic to his mouth when he asked, “Why are you giving me flowers at your press conference? I’m supposed to be the one giving them to you!”

Mew smiled at the man he loved, and the audience disappeared. In that moment, it was just Mew and Gulf. Still, Mew somehow remembered to pick up his mic when he felt like he might be able to speak a few sentences before crying.

“ _ Yai Nong _ ,” he began. The tears were already building in Mew’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to finish the whole speech he had prepared. “I’ve always believed we were destined to meet at casting that day, even when we were just co-stars, then friends, then something a little more.”

Gulf’s face was soft and tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes as he looked at Mew from under his long lashes.

Continuing, Mew said, “Ever since that day, you have brought light and laughter and love into my life. When we met, I wasn’t sure I would ever be able to open my heart to anybody else again. Slowly, as I took down your walls brick by brick, you took mine down, too.”

Mew’s breath was getting jerky, and he almost broke when he saw a tear escape from Gulf’s left eye. “I want to build an empire with you. I want you to be by side forever.” Mew suddenly realized he was still holding the bouquet in one hand and the mic in the other, so he didn’t have a free hand for the next part.

He thrust the flowers at Gulf, then dug into his pocket to retrieve the small box Nong Stu had slipped to him. As he opened the box, he dropped to one knee.

The screaming of the fans may have gotten louder, but all Mew could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His hands were shaking so much that he fumbled and nearly dropped the mic.

This was the most important moment of his life, and even though he and Gulf had already talked about getting married someday, part of him feared that he was about to be burned again. Mew had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gulf by his side, and he didn’t think he would recover if Gulf turned him down for some reason. 

Knowing he would cry if he looked into Gulf’s eyes, Mew focused on his lips, instead. Forgetting the rest of the speech he had prepared, Mew jumped straight into, “Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

He finally lifted his gaze to Gulf’s eyes while his heart felt like it was going to explode.

Tears were streaming down Gulf’s face, and all he could do at first was nod. Before reaching for the ring, Gulf reached for Mew’s shoulders to pull him up into a hug. Gulf’s voice was shaky as he whispered, “Of course I’ll marry you, silly fool. It’s all I’ve wanted for a very long time.”

Mew finally let his own tears fall as he released Gulf and removed the ring from the box. The white gold Cartier band paved with 88 small diamonds was flashy but simple. Inscribed on the inside of the band was, “Always by your side.”

As he slid the ring onto Gulf’s delicate finger, the roar of the crowd suddenly hit Mew at once. He had forgotten they weren’t alone.

Gulf suddenly launched himself at Mew’s lips for a brief but passionate kiss. Mew hadn’t planned on kissing Gulf in front of the fans, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind that Gulf had initiated it. He loved when naughty Gulf made the occasional appearance in public. Usually, Mew was the only person who got to see that side of him.

Mew was only vaguely aware of their parents and sisters surrounding them and patting them on their backs. He had asked them to come and hide in a separate dressing room to both surprise Gulf and to show the fans and press that their families wholeheartedly supported their union.

The two men held each other’s necks and stared into each other’s eyes for so long that Mild had to tap them on the shoulders to bring them back to reality as he said something to the crowd. Mew didn’t know what Mild said, and he didn’t really care. 

Gulf would be his forever, damn the consequences, and that was the only thing that mattered right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the ring I picked for Mew to give to Gulf, if you're curious: https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands/wedding-bands-for-men/b4083400-love-wedding-band-diamond-paved.html
> 
> Here's a Twitter thread I wrote a few days ago with a couple more guesses about what might be revealed at the press conference: https://twitter.com/AwkAnxJennifer/status/1326357289142521856?s=20


End file.
